Quasimodo/Gallery
Images of Quasimodo from The Hunchback of Notre Dame. Promotional Quasimodopic.png The-hunchback-of-notre-dame-original.jpg L 116583 019f2df2.jpg The Hunchback of Notre Dame 36800 Medium.jpg Hunchback2Char.jpg The-hunchback-of-notre-dame-II-DI-06.jpg The-hunchback-of-notre-dame-ii.20119.jpg Stock art Clipesmq.gif Cliphelpeq.gif Clipesmeraldaquasi.gif Clipquhands.gif Clipfrh.gif Cliphfr.gif Clipquasiphoebus.gif Concept art Quasimodo_Concept_Art.png quasi01.jpg quasi26.jpg quasi16.jpg quasi09.jpg the_hunchback_of_notre_dame_character_1_quasimodo_01.jpg the_hunchback_of_notre_dame_character_1_quasimodo_02.jpg the_hunchback_of_notre_dame_character_1_quasimodo_05b.jpg the_hunchback_of_notre_dame_character_1_quasimodo_06.jpg Quasimodo Early Concept.jpg|An early concept for Quasimodo Screenshots ''The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' HND 11.png|Quasimodo's debut, ringing the bells Quasimodo 1.PNG Quasimodo 2.PNG HND 13.png Quasimodo1.jpg Quasimodo 3.PNG Quasimodo 4.PNG Quasimodo 5.PNG|Quasimodo releasing the baby pigeon HND 14.png HND 15.png Quasimodo 6.PNG Quasimodo 7.PNG Quasimodo 8.PNG Quasimodo 9.PNG Quasimodo 10.PNG Quasimodo 11.PNG Quasimodo 12.PNG Quasimodo 13.PNG Quasimodo 14.PNG Quasimodo 15.PNG Quasimodo 16.PNG Quasimodo 17.PNG Quasimodo 18.PNG|"Good morning, master." Quasimodo 19.PNG HND 21.png Quasimodo 20.PNG Quasimodo 21.PNG Quasimodo 22.PNG|"Eternal damnation!" Quasimodo 23.PNG|"Festival." Quasimodo 24.PNG|"F-f-forgiveness!" Quasimodo 25.PNG Quasimodo 26.PNG Quasimodo 27.PNG HND 22.png HND 23.png Quasimodo 28.PNG Quasimodo 29.PNG Quasimodo 30.PNG Quasimodo 31.PNG HND 24.png Quasimodo 32.PNG Quasimodo 33.PNG Quasimodo 34.PNG Quasimodo 35.PNG Quasimodo 36.PNG Quasimodo 37.PNG Quasimodo 38.PNG|Quaismodo sneaking out of Notre Dame to attend the Feast of Fools Quasimodo 39.PNG Quasimodo 40.PNG Quasimodo 41.PNG HND 40.png Quasimodo 42.PNG Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-2447.jpg Quasimodo 43.PNG Quasimodo 44.PNG Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-2461.jpg Quasimodo 45.PNG|Quasimodo happy that Esmeralda was not frightened by his face Quasimodo 46.PNG Quasimodo 47.PNG Quasimodo 48.PNG Quasimodo 49.PNG Quasimodo 50.PNG Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-2752.jpg Quasimodo 51.PNG HND 48.png Quasimodo 52.PNG Quasimodo 53.PNG|Quasimodo with Clopin Quasimodo 54.PNG Quasimodo 55.PNG Quasimodo 56.PNG Quasimodo 57.PNG|Quasimodo having fun after being crowned King of Fools. Quasimodo 58.PNG|Quasimodo's fun takes a turn for the worse. Quasimodo 59.PNG Humiliation.jpg Quasimodo 60.PNG Quasimodo 61.PNG|Quasimodo being abused and bullied by the townsmen. Quasimodo 62.PNG|"Master, please! Help me!" Quasimodo 63.PNG Quasimodo 64.PNG Quasimodo 65.PNG Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-3098.jpg Quasimodo 66.PNG|"This wasn't supposed to happen." Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-3114.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-3127.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-3131.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-3135.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-3146.jpg Quasimodo 67.PNG Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-3179.jpg Quasimodo 68.PNG|"I'm sorry Master, I will never disobey you again. Quasimodo 69.PNG|Quasimodo after being sent back into Notre Dame Quasimodo 70.PNG Quasimodo 71.PNG Quasimodo 72.PNG Quasimodo 73.PNG Quasimodo-(The Hunchback of Notre Dame).jpg Quasimodo 74.PNG Quasimodo 75.PNG Quasimodo 76.PNG Quasimodo 77.PNG Quasimodo 78.PNG Quasimodo 79.PNG Quasimodo 80.PNG Quasimodo 81.PNG Quasimodo 82.PNG Quasimodo 83.PNG Esmeralda and Quasimodo.png The-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-4878.jpg Quasimodo 84.PNG Quasimodo 85.PNG Quasimodo 86.PNG Quasimodo 87.PNG Hond 0772.jpg Quasimodo 88.PNG Quasimodo 89.PNG Quasimodo 90.PNG Quasimodo 91.PNG Hond 0796.jpg Quasimodo 92.PNG Phoebus 52.PNG Quasimodo 93.PNG Phoebus 53.PNG Quasimodo 94.PNG Quasimodo 95.PNG Quasimodo 96.PNG Quasimodo 97.PNG Quasimodo 98.PNG Quasimodo 99.PNG Quasimodo 100.PNG Quasimodo 101.PNG Quasimodo 102.PNG Quasimodo 103.PNG Quasimodo 104.PNG Quasimodo 105.PNG Quasimodo 106.PNG|Quasimodo happy to see Esmeralda is alright Quasimodo 107.PNG Quasimodo 108.PNG|Quasimodo is heartbroken because Esmeralda already has a boyfriend Quasimodo 109.PNG Quasimodo 110.PNG Quasimodo 111.PNG Quasimodo 112.PNG Quasimodo 113.PNG Quasimodo 114.PNG Quasimodo 115.PNG Quasimodo 116.PNG|"Frollo's my master! I can't disobey him again." Quasimodo 117.PNG|"What? What am I supposed to do? Go out there and rescue the girl from the jaws of death and the whole town will cheer like I'm some kind of a hero? She already has her knight in shining armor and it's not me!" Quasimodo 118.PNG Quasimodo 119.PNG Quasimodo 120.PNG|Quasimodo giving Phoebus a slap of agreement, but a little too hard! Quasimodo 121.PNG|Quasimodo with Phoebus inside the Court of Miracles Phoebus 91.PNG The Court of Miracles.png Quasimodo 122.PNG Phoebus_94.PNG Quasimodo 123.PNG Quasimodo 124.PNG Quasimodo 125.PNG Quasimodo 126.PNG|Quasimodo is shocked about Frollo really using him as a tool Quasimodo 127.PNG|"No! Please Master!" Quasimodo 128.PNG Quasimodo 129.PNG|Quasimodo hearing Frollo, and getting angry Quasimodo 130.PNG|Quasimodo breaking free of the chains Quasimodo 131.PNG|"SANCTUARY! SANCTUARY! SANCTUARY!" Quasimodo 132.PNG Quasimodo 133.PNG Quasimodo 134.PNG Quasimodo 135.PNG|"We've done it Esmeralda! We've beaten them back!" Quasimodo 136.PNG Quasimodo 137.PNG|"Oh, no." Quasimodo 138.PNG Quasimodo 139.PNG Quasimodo 140.PNG Quasimodo 141.PNG Quasimodo 142.PNG|Quasimodo mad with Frollo for Esmeralda's presumed death and for lying to him for the last twenty years. Quasimodo 143.PNG|"All my life, you have told me that the world is a dark, cruel place, but now I see that the only thing dark and cruel about it is people like you!" Quasimodo 144.PNG|"No!" Quasimodo 145.PNG Quasimodo 146.PNG Quasimodo 147.PNG|Quasimodo finding out about the truth about his mother Quasimodo 148.PNG Phoebus 103.PNG|Phoebus catches Quasi and pulls him to safety. Quasimodo 149.PNG Phoebus 104.PNG|Quasi embraces Phoebus for saving him from suffering the same demise as Frollo. Phoebus 105.PNG Quasimodo 150.PNG Quasimodo 151.PNG Quasimodo 152.PNG Quasimodo 153.PNG Quasimodo 154.PNG|Quasimodo proclaiming Phoebus and Esmeralda husband and wife Quasimodo 155.PNG Quasimodo 156.PNG Quasimodo 157.PNG Quasimodo 158.PNG Quasimodo 159.PNG Quasimodo 160.PNG Quasimodo 161.PNG|People cheering for Quasimodo, only this time, there won't be a bad turn-out Quasimodo 162.PNG ''The Hunchback of Notre Dame II Hond2 474.jpg Hond2 064.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-609.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-567.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-544.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-529.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-283.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-207.jpg 28985406hunchback2-035-jpg.jpg Madiquasikiss.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-2808.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-1691.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-705.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-703.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-737.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-283.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2180.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2220.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2516.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2554.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2576.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2733.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3094.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3100.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4589.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4568.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4622.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4657.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4662.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6057.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6204.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6234.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6240.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps.com-6648 (1).jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6652.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2184.jpg House of Mouse Amontonados HouseOfMouse.png 26.PNG quasimodo house of mouse.png The Lion King 1½ Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-8289.jpg Disney Parks and other live appearances Quasimodo Parks 2.jpg|Quasimodo at Disneyland Paris Quasimodo Parks 3.png|Quasimodo at The Hunchback of Notre Dame: A Musical Adventure 55 - quasimodo.jpg|Quasimodo's Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom spell card. Drew-Sarich-211x300.jpg|Drew Sarich as Quasimodo in The Hunchback of Notre Dame (musical) F19481bf8f0ef24a5c3674af9a22ee6a.jpg|Aaron Paul as Quasimodo Dgvnd-uber-annchristine-elverum.jpg Dgvnd-esme-qua-pho-end.png Dgvnd-pho-qua.jpg Dgvnd-esme-qua.jpg Dgvnd-qua-gar.jpg Glockner5.jpg Dgvnd-qu-gar-2.jpg Dgvnd-fro-qua.jpg Dgvnd-weil-du-liebst-reprise.jpg Gesmi2.jpg 8637016158 e9f0873217.jpg 18HUNCH-master675.jpg|Michael Arden as Quasimodo in the American production of The Hunchback of Notre Dame (Musical) Miscellaneous and Merchandise KH3D - Quasimodo.png|Quasimodo in ''Kingdom Hearts 3D Princess-Esmeralda-disney-princess-10110181-470-243.jpg KH3D - Quasimodo at festival.jpg Notre Dame 2.jpg The Walls Around Quasimodo 01 KH3D.png The City in Your Hand 01 KH3D.png Aladbf14.jpg|''Genie'' as Quasimodo Where Dreams Come True.JPG September15th.png|Quasimodo's page in Disneystrology Disney Adventure -Hunchback of Notre Dame.png Disney Adventure Quasimodo.png Wdw hunchback stitch 080805.jpg Quasimodo_doll.jpg 1993-Nesquick-Hunchback-of-Notre-Dame-figures1.jpg EmojiBlitzQuasimodo.png|Quasimodo's emoji in Disney Emoji Blitz Quasimodo Holding Gargoyle POP.png Category:Character galleries Category:The Hunchback Of Notre Dame galleries Category:House of Mouse galleries Category:Kingdom Hearts galleries Category:Disney Emoji Blitz galleries